My Heartbreaker
by erzaX
Summary: Loke was exiled years ago with his master. Years later, he come back with a child with blonde orange hair. Also Loke have said something about Lucy's daughter. So why is she away? Where is she? And who is that girl with Loke? Read inside please. This is my first published fanfic so please go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, where are we?"

"Where in Magnolia Yno"

"Why are we here papa?"

"So that someone will be there for you if ever I'm not with you"

It's a normal day in Fairy Tail wherein there are lot of fights, drinking contest which usually end with a brunette winning and chit chats everywhere in the place.

Everyone is busy with their things as they haven't notice presence of a person standing at the door as he observe the guild people. His eyes become teary as he thought that finally, he is home. His home has not change as it is still the messy and troublesome guild he knew.

He have stop himself from reminiscing the past and continue his way to the bartmaid who is standing to watch the childish behavior of her fellow members. The guy has somewhat gained her attention as she turn to him and gave him a surprise look.

"L-loke" she muttered without knowing that everyone has their eyes on her since they were calling out for her.

Everyone was frozen shock from what they've heard. That name has been a taboo for everyone and no one have ever speak of it for years.

Finally, someone have broken the silence of the room.

"Loke you said , Mira?" Ask the guy with the salmon hair to the bartender that is referred as Mira that is with the stranger she have called 'Loke'

He have come closer to the said man and wants to see if for himself as he remove the hood that cover the guy's face. Removing it shows a guy in his late teenage years with orange hair with blue shades. The guy in salmon hair was taken aback with what he just witness for the second time. But he quickly compose himself and have his face filled with disgust as he remember something.

"Look who's here. The loyal spirit of a selfish wizard. What brings you here, Loke? Tired of your bitchy master I guess. Don't worry for you are still welcome here."

Loke have flinched when he remember his master but the loneliness is soon filled with anger as the guy's word sank on him. 'He call her names. He doesn't really know anything.'

"*sigh* Shut up Natsu. *face the barmaid* where is master anyway?"

"He's-"

"Oh. Can I ask where she is? I hope you don't bring her with you. She sure will be again and always be a pain in the-" Loke didn't let Natsu finish as he have punch him straight in the face that cause the latter to lose his balance and fall on the ground

"Why you?!" Natsu has prepared himself to launch an attack to Loke when someone spoke up

"It's been a long time, ne , Loke?" A small old guy appear and make his way to the celestial spirit

"Master! How's the meeting?" Mira ask the guy that seems to be the 'Master' cheerfully even if the air somewhat... tensed?

"Y'know the usual as always Mira. Complaints about destructions and such. *faces Loke* Seems like you have some explanations to do. Come to my office." And with that , the he followed the guy in his office, leaving an angry guy that do tantrums like a child will. The others have come back to to their bussinesses pretending to not witness the incident earlier.

~Master's Office~

"So, how is Lucy? Why isn't she with you? Could it be that-"

"Yes it's about her. I would like to have your support for this matter."

"Dmn that Loke! I wonder why he is here?"

"It's been a long time, right? Nine years to be exact since that happen."

"I wonder where his master is?"

"Maybe she died." And with that, everyone laugh from a statement from an unnamed guy. They stop theirselves to look at Natsu who have seriousness all over his face.

"What's up Natsu? Bothered by him?" Gray approach his 'rival'

"Somehow. I wonder what happen to his master and why is he here?" He reply

"How 'bout we eavesdrop?" A blue flying cat suggest. And with that, Team Natsu stood from their seats to make their way to to the master's office while the others rely on what info they may acquire.

"So Loke, something bad happen to Lucy, right? And that's because of a dark guild. And also your contract is off, so who's your master now?"

"Yeah. It really pains me to see her like that. And about the contract, I already have a new master." They hear Loke said with pain and loneliness in his voice.

'Something happen to her? Maybe that's because she is weak. '

The conversation had stop and footsteps can be heard making its way to the door so Team Natsu decided to leave.

+Office+

"Seems like Natsu and the others have listening to our talk. So by the way, she is still alive right?" The master ask hoping his daughter is fine

"Luckily, yes. She is one of the few surviving mages but due to magic exhaustion and severe wounds, she ended up falling in coma. No one can tell of shes going to wake soon so I decide to come back here in Magnolia.."

"Good to hear that. So tell me Loke, I'm just wondering. Why would you decide to come back to Magnolia? It must not be because only of Lucy's condition and it is something else. So, tell me the reason."

"As expected of you Master Makarov. So you must knew about spirits life span on earth with out going back to my world right? The longest time I have stayed up is about three years. I have to constantly go back but I have to stay here for Lucy and..." Loke stop as he ask himself if it really is the right choice

"And?"

"Take care of her daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"D-daughter you said ?" Makarov asked, surprise of what he just said

"Yeah she already has a seven year old kid. "

"Seven? She leave about eight years ago. So could it be someone from the guild?" He ask as he think of the possible candidate.

"Sorry master but it's a secret as what Lucy said. Oh and I'll bring her to the guild so save those question for tomorrow." And with that, the stellar spirit left the room.

While Makarov is left thinking about the child. As far as he remember, the closest to her were Natsu, Gray and Loke. His head hurts thinking about it so he left the question and set his mind to other things he need to do.

"So what about her?" The guild members ask right away when they saw the group coming towards them.

"..."

"Hey Natsu, what have you heard?" Someone ask but it seems like no one is going to answer so the cat does them the favor.

"We heard that *pause* *sigh* something happen to her." Everyone was silenced by that statement but someone joined in the conversation.

"shouldn't you be glad that she won't be back forever?" Said a girl with short, white hair

"Yeah atleast she won't be back here!" Everyone cheered over that statement while only a few wonder about her being.

"So this is Fairy Tail." A girl said as she roam her eyes around the hall with a short old man as her guide.

"Yes this is. Welcome Inori to Fairy Tail. Feel free to treat it as your home as your parent did." The man welcomed her warmly

"Why should I? Isn't this guild betrayed her? " she mumbled but unfortunately the man next to her heard of it and was saddened by her thoughts. 'I hope she'll open up soon.'

"By the way when will daddy return? "

"He said he'll be back soon, a couple of days at lest." The guy answered and the kid just nod as a sign of her understanding it.

"So feel free to enjoy yourself here and also he had told me that you already know where and what to do to your house so just come here and tell me when you ever need assistance. I should go. Enjoy yourself" and with that, the old man walked away leaving the kid with no idea what to do so she decided to go to the bar counter.

"One chocolate shake, please" the barmaid got her order and went to the kitchen while she wait there patiently as some guild members come to approach her.

"You're a new member right? What's your name, sweetie? By the way I'm Levy. Levy McGarden. This is Wendy Marvell. And that girl beside you is Erza Scarlet." A bluenette cheerfully approach and ask for her name. Wait, Levy she said? I remember her name as mom's best friend. I think I could trust her but 'Everyone turned their backs on me' mom told me that which means even this girl are like them also.

"Yeah and I'm Inori." She said with no trail of emotions on her voice with her mind getting pissed by the slow barmaid and this annoying group.  
The barmaid walk out from the kitchen and handed her order, a chocolate shake and she pay for it. She was about to go when the barmaid speak to her

"So your Inori right? BTW I'm Mira Jane. You can simply call me Mira." Ino just nod with the i-dont-care look

"So how old are you Ino-chan?"

"Eight"

"Are you living with someone since you're still young?"

"Yeah"

"Do you perhaps know someone from the guild?"

"Yeah"

"Uhmm, who is it?"

"Enough already. I need to go." She cut the conversation as she have no interest at the very start she decided to just go home and have some rest

The next day Loki appear, a child with light reddish blonde (apricot) come to Mira asking where the master is. She told the girl to sit first while she send someone to go to master to inform him of the girl's visit.

The girl sat down and Mira got a better view of her. The girl had a light reddish blonde at the roots and a lighter shade of it at ends which is tied on a side ponytail with a ribbon, which seems to reach her back if untied. She had a big brown eyes with no emotions in it. She wore a red dress that reaches her knees and a pair of white doll shoes to match it.

She would like to ask the girl about stuffs but the master had arrive in such a haste that she got no chance of doing it as he grab her to tour her around. She watch them going around but all she can notice about the kid is that her face never have any other emotions other than the bored look and a poker face.

Master just toured her around the guild which means she is a new member and the fact that the master have it done by himself means that the kid must be that special or her parents are so she've decided to go to her to interrerogate her and the others also come.

They have fortunately gained answers from her but on there very important question, she take her leave which leave the girls become more curious than they are earlier. They went back to their own business but the barmaid still is not satisfied with it so sh we've decided to trail the girl on its way home.

Good thing that the kid has not notice her hiding in behind the trees and other things that will do and she just continue her long walk to her home but the place that she entered surprises Mira that she had let out a loud gasp that made her cover get blown. Ino turned her head and she saw Mira at the back of a crate looking horrified. She began thinking if what bring her guildmate here but it all end to one conclusion : trail and find more about her.

"What brings you here Mira-san?" She ask with the tone of why-the-f-are-you-doing which was accompanied by a smile that make the maiden to bring back to her senses and send shivers throughout her spine.

"J-just h-happen t-t-o pass by" she stuttered while saying the first parts but have gained her composure after a while

"Oh really? I hope you're not into trailing me to gain more about my personal life 'cause I'm going to warn you beforehand then." She pause for a while to look at Mira to only find the latter was caught off guard. She found those looks hilarious that she wanted to finish it right away to prevent herself from rolling into the groun .

"You'll never want to know me or even cross ways with me before. " and with that, Mira hurried herself to stand up and run as she can. She have to admit that she, known to be a demon before, was threaten by a child. She concludes while running that she'll never talk or even look at her if not necessary with that kid until she heard a loud laugh that turns out to be from the new member. She just continue to run towards the guild being ashamed to be tricked by the said girl.

After the 'conversation' with the barmaid, Inori decided to go to the building as she wants to rest already. She inserted the key into the hole and open it up and push the door open. She take a tour first since she hadn't got the chance to earlier since she is tild to go to the guild after her waking up at about noontime already. There were only a few furnitures yet since they hadn't got the chance to buy some or even unpack their luggages. It doesn't take her long since it's not that big so she headed to the bedroom and jumps off the bed that's sitting by the window and fall into her slumber.

* * *

A/n

Thanks to those who followed, have it as their favorite, reviewed, and also to those who simply read it. Even if only a few have known of this story, you don't know how happy I am when I found out that someone have read it and the others was just a bonus for me

Also this story has an imaginary timeline set a year after the Grand Magic Games and the seven year gap never happen in here.

Also I'll be glad if you're going to give me feedbacks, just no hurtful words


	3. Chapter 3

The guild has finally felt the absence of their beloved barmaid so they began to worry about her when suddenly the door burst open and reveals a tired looking Mirajane. She seems to not notice at first but later on flustered after learning that she, a role model for many in the guild, burst through the door like the others would and add to the fact that she doesn't look that good so she hurried her way to the counter where the girls follow her.

"Mira-san, where have you been?" Wendy ask her with sorry as she have her face on the counter

"It's horrible!" Her reply is. She still can't get over to the fact that a little girl scare the hell out of her earlier

"What is Mira? Oh and a slice of strawberry cake for me please"

"Coming" even if she doesn't want to face the other yet, she must to attend to their orders

"So could you tell us now Mira-san?" Levy asked impatiently as thry have waited there for few minutes before they got to question her

"*sigh* So you must remember talking to Inori before right?"

"Yes and what does it concern her?" Erza ask before shoving a forkful of her favorite cake

"We didn't get any concrete answers regarding her right?" The girls have their ears on Mira and nod as they recall the said conversation before

"After she leave, I've decide to follow her on her way home in hopes of finding any infos-" she was cut off by a certain water mage

"Did Mira-san found something about Inori-san?" She butted in the conversation which shocked the others

"How long are you listening Juvia?"

"Ever since the conversation with Inori-san earlier."

"As I was saying, I followed her but unfortunately I was caught off-guard by something then she found me. She threaten me like I won't like it crossing her and I've got my ass out of her then when I turn around, she was laughing her lungs off. " Mira explained continuously that she had to catch her breath after it

"Oh, getting scared of a kid, how embarrassing!" Erza mockingly commented to get on the barmaid's nerve while the others were worried for theirselves

"Yeah and if you don't mind, please don't remind me of that horrible experience of mine." Mira replied with nerves popping on her head like in animes

"Oh! The demon, Mira, is pleading to hide the fact that she was threatened by a kid!" Erza continues as she saw Mira got pissed of the fact

" Are you sure you want a challenge, Erza!? This time for sure I'm going to beat those shits out of you!" Mira's rage is at its limit which made her throw some of the counter which includes Erza's plate with a new slice of cake on it which made Erza stare at it helplessly as its contents drop on the ground and turn her gaze back to Mira with anger on her eyes

"Bring it on!" Erza shout as she was on her battle stance and already equipped in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Everyone was startled by the shouting only to find Titania and the Demon readying themselves for battle, fortunately, Levy and the others have make their ways out of that area already. Cheers were heard as its been a long time since the two of them have gotten into a fight.

"Good Morning Mama!" Inori said as soon as she woke up only to find that her mother was not with her. But as she realize that even Loki was not with her, she feels lonely all of sudden. She look around the room and found that her bags were not yet unpacked so she went into that direction and hurriedly put her clothes and other belongings in the closet and cabinets as she is hungry already. She doesn't know how to cook and also she doesn't know any restaurants here that's why she decided to take it when she reach the guild.

"Good Morning Inori-chan! Mira greeted her as she sat down on one of the barstools. She greeted back as it would be rude if she didn't. And also she thought about being kind to the barmaid as she felt guilty for last night. She ordered a sausage and egg meal and Mira have her order only in a while for it is already 10 am, which means that the others would have taken theirs earlier.

She was silently eating alone when a man in his mid twenties sat beside her and ordered a fire chicken for him and a fish for his cat. It made her wonder what fire would taste like but she quickly mentally slap herself as it would be impossible to eat one so she slow down to witness if the guy really can.

She saw Mira with a whole chicken on a plate with real fire on it. Inori was surprised even further when the plate was serve in from of the guy and sip the fire like it was some liquid getting sip by a straw. She was so amazed of the act that she suddenly spoke the word 'AMAZING' with gleam on her eyes. The pinkette was stopped by that word and turn to his side to see a girl amazed by the seeing a man eat fire.

"Hey are you a new member?" Natsu asked the girl which snapped her out

"Uhmm , yeah." She replied which surprised Mira who is standing by the counter.

'Woah! She talks nice with Natsu. Why did she-?'she thought

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and you're?"

"Inori, Lynn Inori . " she reply but has blurted out her first name as well

'Lynn, huh? She never mention it before.' Mira pouted as she murmur those words that unfortunately was heard by a now chuckling dragon slayer

"So is it the first time you've saw someone eating fire?"

"I've saw some on circuses but they don't eat it, they spit it out of their mouth. And your amazing! So how does it taste? Can I also eat it?" She ask questions after ones with amazement still on her voice and eyes. Her voice has become loud that caught the attention of others and the girls who has talked to her before was shocked by her nice personality today

"*Chuckle* How does it taste? Delicious! Like ... Uhmmmmmm... Your favorite!" Natsu was amused of the said kid so he decided to continue the conversation with her. Also it's the first time he thought of what fire taste like. It's just for him, it tastes good that it was not near with the other spicies he had.

"Really? Chocolate is my favorite and so fire taste like that. So Natsu -san, can I eat fire as substitute for chocolates?" Inori ask innocently which contrast with what others first impressions.

"Hahahaha! Of course not. You can't eat fire if you're not like me, a dragon slayer." He stated wherein the kid only replied a pout to him. He thought that she may not understand it yet so she tell her about dragon slayers stuffs

"That's amazing! I hope my magic is like that." She only mumbled the last part that's why no one heard her

"My, my, Natsu. Passing your legend idiocy to a kid?" A deep voice spoke and Inori turned around to see that other guild members where standing around them, listening to their conversation. Also as she scan the people, she notice Makarov and quickly wave her hand and smile at him which made the old man's soul float around with Mirajane chasing after it

"Want a piece of me, ice princess?"Natsu barked which made the people give them space for their brawl

"Bring it on, ash brain!"

"And what's going on there, Natsu, Gray? " a terrifying voice with dark auras from its owner have gained the attention of the two. Gray, having experienced the wrath of Titania, hangs his arm around Natsu but the latter just ignore him and even answer back to Titania that why she could have brawl when she want to. This angered Titania and launch an attack to Natsu immediately. Everyone was stopped from watching when they heard a laugh, from one that seems won't be able to do it next time.

"Hahahaha! You look funny Natsu -san. Also I need to go." The orange-haired girl turns her back to them while waving her hand. She then walk to the master's office to ask him about something.

* * *

A/n

Hate it T.T ffn have change the spacings. Also I apologize in advance if ever there is still some who reads this. School will start the day after tomorrow so I'll be able to have my tab during weekends . Thanks guys, also reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed quickly with Inori appearing only whenever it's mealtime or she'll ask for a quest which was always turned down form its difficulty for a kid.

Inori sat by the counter with her face down as she waits for her order. She hasn't talked to anyone after that day 'cause she realized that she may like it here if it continues. Still a few go to her to pass time but today was sure a dull one. Those people went to a mission which will last for a day. She couldn't bring herself to join and Makarov won't let her to take even an easy one.

"Here you go Ino!" A cheerful voice made her way to look at that direction. It was Mira with the pasta meal with her. As soon as it is put down, she devour it like she hadn't eaten for days.

"Slow down Ino. And also, can I ask something?" The girl did as what she's told and just nod at the maiden

"You are officially now a member of Fairy Tail, right? It means you have magic within. So what is it?" She nearly choke at the question thrown on her. Mira had reach a glass of water for her to drink. She expected this kind of question already but not this soon

+Flashback+

'Dragon slayer, huh? I hope I have that kind of magic.' Inori thought when Natsu told her what his magic is.

'What must I answer of ever someone ask?' She asked herself and ends up with one solution, consult Makarov.

"I have to go!" I wave my hand at the others and went straight to Makarov's office

*knock* *knock*

"Come in."

"So it's you Inori, what can I do for you, my dear?" Makarov ask with gladness on his face while Inori has disgust on it, being called my dear was not for her likes.

"What must I tell them if someone ask what my magic is?"

"Tell the truth. And also I would like to ask, have you thought of joining Fairy Tail?" There was a silence that follows as Inori was thinking of his offer.

"*sigh*Yes I will join and also, telling the truth is it? What must I tell them about stuffs?"

"You can make stories if you like. Where would you like your insignia be? " she just nod and point to where her right hand is

"Black with white outline." Makarov handed the stamp over the area and light glows on it. After taking the magical item off, a guild insignia was seen on the before clear back of her right hand. She has pale skin complexion that's why the black makes her look whiter while the white part was not seen at a distance but on close would

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lynn Inori!" The old man come closer to her and hugged her tight. The girl, who at first hesitates, do so too.

"Thanks jii-chan! I hope your soul was back properly" she leave the room with smile on her as she looks at her hand

"What soul? Uhmmmm... Ah it must be because of earlier." He had also smiling at himself for being able to let Inori open up

And with that, she became an official member of the guild

-  
"That geezer told me to tell the truth" she mutter and the other began to ask what it is about so she just want to answer their question right away.

"My magic, you ask? It is wonderful and only a few have it." She pause as she brag how rare her magic is. She look around to see that the guild has once again, circled around them which means that many has been curious of what she can.

"Few which means it must be rare right? " Mira ask the blonde, amazed of the fact that such girl can have magic already, what more a rare oine

"Yup! I'm a holder type and gained these" with that she brought out a key, a silver one, which is attached to her with a necklace and is hidden beneath her white dress. Everyone was shocked, remembering that person who also possessed that kind of magic.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? " Inori ask confused of how the other reacted.

"Ah, nothing, just remembering something." Someone answred and that connect the dots

'Maybe they remember her still afterall' she thought as she grab the key and swing it through the air like opening an invisible door. Everyone has given her enough space to perform her magic. She can feel her power flowing out of her to focus on the key and in no time, smokes filled the air and a spirit appeared.

Being back in the Spirit Realm sure did a boost in his current status. He have spend a lot of time in Earth land and got no chance of returning for long since he have Inori and Lucy depending on him.

"Lucy" he whisper as he caress the porcelain face of the sleeping girl beside him. Its been years already since he have seen the beauty of her big chocolate eyes and still, he is hoping that she'll did it soon.

They are currently residing in a town far from Magnolia. But since Loki and the child moved, he also need to do it to Lucy so that they can monitor her frequently.

Everyone was shocked even more when they found out which spirit she have summon. It is the favorite companion of their beloved spirit mage also, none other than

"Open the gate of the Lesser Dog! Nikora!" She chanted then soon smokes filled that area and a dog(?) with carrot like nose and is standing on its wobbling little feet

"It's cute, right? Its name is 'Plue' ." Murmurs started to spread even further about the similarities and how some of them misses 'her'

"Daddy was the one who suggested it. And... Daddy!" Inori shouted as she run fast to where the door is. Everyone was curious of who that person is so they cleared the area and to what they don't expect

"Loki?!" Mira gasped loudly which made the others turn to her

* * *

**A/n Hope you like his one. Class is have started so f ever there are still some who waits for updates, sorry it'll take a while.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated so please, do me such a favor :)**


End file.
